Oral care implements that include dentifrice or other oral care materials in the handle so that the toothbrush and dentifrice can be carried as a single unit are known. In such oral care implements it may be desirable to include a cover or cap in order to prevent the dentifrice from spilling or drying out prior to use thereof. However, oftentimes the cover or cap is only needed during transportation from the manufacturing facility to the stores, and upon being purchased and used by a consumer the cover or cap is simply discarded. Thus, a need exists for an oral care implement having a dual function cover.